


Keepsakes

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I'm glad he has this." Dean mumbled. "I really am. I... call me overprotective but I was worried he wouldn't be able to make it on his own." He looked around the room, his heart breaking just a little bit more when he noticed that there were no pictures of their family, or of them. "I kind of babied him-""Cut the shit." Jessica stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica is the abusive person not Dean so if you dont like that dont read this

Dean wasn't surprised Sam had met someone in college. As nice as it would have been, he knew he wasn't Sams only one. When he left they fought. Bad things were said while the good was left unsaid. Sam was sure when he left that he would never see Dean again. Dean didn't feel that way, though. He would drive with John to check up on Sam. Make sure he was alive. Bobby and him kept in contact, but John wanted to see for himself. To know his boy was breathing. 

Sam had found someone beautiful. Jessica. The girl looked like the type of girls Dean would date in high school. She was smart and funny and good for him. Jessica didn't know about hunting or Sams past, but she did know his family. His mother died and his father and brother weren't ones for staying in contact. Dean was thankful Sam never said anything about the night he left to her. 

It did hurt, though, when a beautiful girl opened the door and smiled.

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked, tilting her head to the side. "Forgive me but I know a lot of peop-"

Dean smiled. "I'm here for your boyfriend." Saying those words stung. It was just salt in the wound. 

They were teenagers when they fell in love. Sam said he had always loved Dean, but Dean didn't agree. Sam had loved a handful of boys before Dean. They didn't kiss until Sam was fifteen and once they crossed that line there was no going back. Dean took Sam on dates and Sam constantly spoiled him with whatever money he could scrape together. Dean was his first time and Sam was the only one that ever mattered to Dean. 

When Sam left, he also came out. John was already angry and so was Sam. It slipped out. That was what made John tell him to never come back. He called Sam a faggot and told him he would just get killed living in California. That the world wasn't good to faggots and he might as well date a girl. Dating a girl was the only way he would have the happy, normal life. 

"Okay... but who are you?" 

"Dean." The look on her face told him that he had said enough. She was shocked but happy. Dean felt like it was impossible for her to look unhappy.

"Oh?" She leaned against the doorframe, studying Dean. "He's gonna love this. Just give me a second. He's cooking and you know how he can be." She disappeared into the apartment, leaving Dean alone outside.

Dean did know how Sam was. He loved cooking, but he sucked at it. Well, Sam sucked at it when Dean and him were still together. He made meal after meal for Dean, and each time Dean would choke it down, then they would laugh about how horrible it was. Sam must have gotten better, though. Dean was always the one cooking for him. Sam had to grow up. More importantly, grow up without Dean.

Within seconds, Sam was in front of him. Dean almost cried, too. He wasn't crying because he was happy, though. He was crying because the Sam he had known was gone. Sam wasn't lanky anymore, he was tall and muscular. His hair had grown a lot longer and his shoulders were wider. Dean could still recognize him. He had the same dimples and eyes. 

"Dean." Sam breathed out. "Dean." His arms twisted around Dean, Sams body slamming into his. God, Dean had missed hearing Sam say his name. "Oh my god... its you?" He pulled away and cupped Deans cheek, grinning. "Its you." 

"Should've splashed some holy water on me." Dean mumbled, his own arms wrapping around Sam. They never hugged like this, but they never had such a gap between them either. "Pressed some silver against me, too-"

"You're not a monster." Sam whispered. "You can't ever be a monster." He buried his face in Dean's neck, his shoulders curled in on themselves, his back hunched. "You're my brother... god, I have missed you." He pulled away but his hands never left Deans body. "Come in. I'm cooking dinner." 

"Yeah... Jessica told me." They never really broke up, but they never asked each other out, either. One day things changed for the good then they changed for the bad. Sam was gone and Dean was angry and alone. It sucked. And now Sam had someone and he was happy but Dean couldn't help but be mad. Dean hadn't moved on, but Sam had. That was why they fell apart to begin with.

Sam's apartment was small, but clean. Bookcases lined the walls along with a few paintings. In the living room there was a small couch with a T.V. sitting on a table. There were two tables on each side of the couch but both were covered in various papers and books. The kitchen was the biggest room, a dining table with four chairs sitting in the middle. Steam filled the air as Dean followed Sam deeper into the apartment. Jessica sat at the table, flipping through a newspaper while Sam hurried to finish what smelled like macaroni and cheese.

"Jessica, while I finish dinner can you show Dean around? I'll talk to him more when I'm not at risk of burning anything-"

"Or setting the house on fire." Jessica set the newspaper down and walked over, rubbing Sams back. She leaned in to kiss him, her face faltering as Sam turned his head away. "Is he staying?"

"Uh, I have a motel roo-"

"Hes staying. The couch folds out into a bed." Sam looked over at him and smiled. Dean missed being the reason for Sam's smile. "If you think I am letting you go again you're mistaken." 

"Follow me." Jessica mumbled, wondering down a small hallway. They passed a closet on the left and the bathroom on the right. "There isn't much to show-" She stepped into the bedroom. "Its something, though."

"I'm glad he has this." Dean mumbled. "I really am. I... call me overprotective but I was worried he wouldn't be able to make it on his own." He looked around the room, his heart breaking just a little bit more when he noticed that there were no pictures of their family, or of them. "I kind of babied him-"

"Cut the shit." Jessica stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "We need to talk-"

"What?" Dean tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitting together. "Why the hell are you talking to me like tha-"

"He doesn't love me." Her face was cold. "He never has. Not in the way he means to, not in the way he wants. He..." She closed her eyes. "I know about you two. How you were teenagers and were in love and then he left-"

"Listen-"

"No." Jessica didn't bother listening. "You listen. He never stops talking about you. We have been together for over a year and he still talks about you. Dean this and Dean that-"

"I'm sorry?" Dean didn't know what to say. "I'm sure Sammy loves you-"

"He does. He cares about me. But he can't kiss me, not on the mouth. We have never had sex and we hardly hold each other. We..." She tugged her fingers through her hair. "We are friends. I'm there to make sure he doesn't get the shit beat out of him for being gay. I'm here to give him... to make him normal."

"I don't know why you're telling me this." Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If you hate this, dump him. Get with other guys. This has nothing to do with me-"

"We have the same birthday." Jessica began. "We have the same music taste and bad food habits. We both have freckles and our eyes match. We both are blonde-" She shook her head, laughing to herself. "Everything is about you, Dean, it always has been." 

"Why is that bad? He's my brother-"

"That's why it's bad! Brothers don't love each other like this! Brothers don't fall in love and stay in love even when you aren't talking. Brothers don't... brothers don't ruin each other like this." Jessica rubbed her face. "I tried. I tried to kiss him and have sex with him. He cried or said no. He... he didn't even tell me he was gay until six months into our relationship!"

"Then leave." Dean replied harshly. "Then let him find a man he can be with."

"There won't ever be another man. I've tried... I've tried getting him other men, but he wants you-" She guestured to herself. "I am... I am a cheap copy that got him through college."

"So?"

"So..." Jessica took a deep breath. "Don't ruin this. Don't come back into his life. He already isn't over you but if you stay... if you stay his life will be over. His friends will turn on him. I... I don't know what I would do. His life is normal, now, he learned to live without you." She stepped towards him. "Go home, Dean." 

"No." Dean looked at the hallway. "He... I love him and he loves me. It can be normal." He scoffed. "Besides, this isn't a happy relationship. Its you trapping him and telling him that its the only way he'll be happy-"

"People want him dead, Dean! People here aren't nice to people like him!"

Dean smirked, walking past her, and stepping into the hall. "You say that like you aren't any different."

Jessica stood in the bedroom, her mouth wide open. Dean continued down the hall, smiling when he saw Sam making their plates. He stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sam. 

"Making up for lost time?" Sam teased, twisting around in his grip. He set the pot down and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Because I am."

"I think I'll stay awhile. Theres a hunt in town and I'll need your help." Dean smiled up at him. "I'll take any excuse I can to not do all the research."

"A while?" Sam questioned, his face falling. "Why not forever? Dean, I... I wasn't ready to let you go the first time. I can't... I can't let you walk out-"

"But Jessica-"

"It won't come between us." Sam whispered. "Whatever you want... just say it and I'll do it, okay?"

"Okay..." Dean smiled. "I want you to do what makes you happy. This is what you've always wanted. Keep it."

"No.." Sam whispered. "You are what I've always wanted. And I plan on keeping it."


End file.
